Pikmin Exploration
by zyacobozzi
Summary: Olimar has been sent back to the Pikmin Planet with a new team of six. What will he find on the planet that he already hasen't seen? A LOT. Rated K for slight language. Contains slight spoilers for all 3 games, and I do not own Pikmin. Only the plentiful things I've made up on my own.
1. Day 0: Olimar's Home

-Pikmin Exploration-

Olimar's Diary: September 2nd 20XX

I'm celebrating today with my first diary entry within weeks. Why? Well, after the incident with that golden creature holding me hostage within the Formidable Oak, and the Koppaites rescuing me, the President has finally promoted me. Apparently Hocotate Freight has restructured itself into the new Hocotate Biological Protection Agency. And I'm the new vice president of the company- apparently the President loved the Pikmin's home world so much he decided to ensure no harm befalls it. I'll be packing my things tonight and leaving with my crew of 6 to see what I haven't seen on that world so far.

-Captain Olimar

P.S. I highly doubt Louie will be coming along, considering his slight case of insanity following the Koppaite incident.

Olimar sighed as he finished up his jornal entry. He had a long history with the planet of the Pikmin, which the Koppaites called PNF-404. To him, that just took the mystery out of it a little. First he was stranded on the planet after a meteor hit his ship, leaving him with a meager thirty days worth of breathable Miyamotium, the gas that Hocotatians thrived on.

Then, the President of Hocotate Freight, now Hocotate Biological Protection Agency, forced him to hunt down treasures to pay off the company debt. It was there he had met Louie, his co-worker. Once the debt was filled, Louie was left behind, and turned out to be accidentally controlling a mighty Titan Dweevil with his innermost fury at being stranded.

After that was over, he went back onto the planet to get more treasures and buy back his ship, the S.S. Dolphin, from a private collector. A massive golden beast, which he dubbed the Plasm Wraith, held him hostage. Louie apparently went insane due to lack of food, and he had to be rescued by three Koppaites- who only wanted the one piece of treasure he had collected (granted it was theirs, but STILL...).

Even through all that had happened to him, he was still fascinated with the deadly paradise of nature. He was like a kid in a candy store, but the candy was highly deadly and would eat you if it got the chance. Then there was the Pikmin. The curious beings who had helped him through every adversity so far. He would miss his dear family, but by this point it seemed he was more interested in the Pikmin than anything else Hocotate had to offer. he honestly felt... more at home on the deadly world, at least when he had an endless supply of food and Miyamotium with him.

Olimar finished packing his bags. It was do or die time. Saying good bye to his wife and kids, he hopped on a hovertaxi heading towards Hocotate Central Spaceport. His next adventure was about to begin. For better or for worse.

==So, this is my first time writing on this site. I hope you enjoy, and I'll do some commentary down here every chapter.

Not much now, but any new Pikmin or enemies will be described here. Also, I did name Miyamotium after the big man Shigeru, in case you were wondering. Please review!


	2. Day 0: Hocotate Central Spaceport

-Pikmin Exploration-

**Hocotate Central Spaceport, 9:42 pm**

Olimar smiled as he approached the spaceport. Haven gotten off of the hovertaxi, and glad to get away from the horrid-smelling man driving it, he marveled at the massive structure. It was as if a massive bird (or a Snagret) had twisted some random metal bars into a nest-like shape, with a series of hollow posts that spaceships lauched out of. He made his way towards the VIP chute, which was where a newly refurbished ship would cruise him and his new crew to their destination, the Pikmin planet. He made it there, even after dealing with snooty trillionaires and incredibly pushy food vendors. To him, it was even more deadly to a Hocotatian than fighting a Waterwraith on steroids with a injection of caffiene and machine guns attached to its back. At least it couldn't get any worse.

Then he saw his chute.

Standing in front of a sleek white spaceship was a crew of four people, undoubtedly his own, alongside the President.

And standing among them was Louie.

He looked as sharp as he usually did, which was not very sharp at all. If Olimar's crew was a knife drawer, Louie was a spoon. But he had a lot more courage that the captain himself did, even enough to taste-test the various beasts roaming their destination. And considering half of them could, oh I don't know, light themselves on fire, generate electrical charges, had poisonous organs, and could create explosive chunks of incredibly volatile minerals, that was a more impressive feat than most miracles of engineering. Last time he'd seen him, he was so thin you could see not only his ribs, but his organs- you could literally see the heart beating. Now though, he'd put on a bit more weight, so he looked like his normal self. But then there was his eyes. They gleamed with a smidgen of pure insanity. After the Plasm Wraith kidnapped Olimar, Louie kinda went feral, attacking every living thing he could for the sake of food. It wasn't as bad now, but Olimar shuddered at the thought of having to work with someone that... wild.

Before Olimar could hide, the President saw him.

President: "Olimar! Come here, the crew's been waiting for hours! Louie nearly robbed the nacho bar from sheer hunger, we've been here so long!"

Olimar sighed. Too late to back out now.

Olimar: "Sorry, boss. I wasn't expecting to see you here, Louie."

Louie: "Well, big Mister Vice President doesn't remember me anymore? I'm shocked, really. I even brought these leftover slices of Creeping Chrysanthemum pizza for you..."

Olimar: "Don't worry, Louie. I remember you." In the wrong light, he thought.

President: "Well, Olimar. Nearly my level within the company and you're still going on these adventures. You'll be an old man by the time you spend a solid year on Hocotate. I take it you've seen the crew."

Olimar had indeed seen the crew. No mention of Louie was made, but the others were still explained to him within some documents, given to him by the President. First off was Pecha. Pecha had green hair that covered one of her eyes and (Olimar had to remind himself he was already married) had one of the most attractive faces he'd ever seen. She was a biologist, and was signed onto the crew to help Olimar examine the various flora and fauna of the planet. Then there was Yo. With tan skin, black hair and some slight sunburn around the neck, the stocky man seemed more suited to the outdoords than Pecha did. Yo was a geologist, who was part of a team working on an alternative energy source than the Iwatanite reactors that power Hocotate now. Apparently some strange black sludge had been discovered underneath the crust of the planet that was suitable for energy, alog with some other mnerals that would work to. Next to Yo was a tall lanky man with red hair, who the files named Kupan. Kupan was a ruthless Hocotatian soldier who had defeated many a mighty foe. On top of protecting the crew, Kupan would be searching the planet for ways to turn the wildlife into possible wartime weapons. There was one other. His name was Shacho, but the document never showed his face. Apparently, Shacho was the mission's sponsor, and would go to the planet to see if there was anything of major value.

Olimar: "Mr. President, sir? We're still missing one man or woman or whoever this Shacho person is."

Kupan: "The captain's right, sir. Never leave a man behind, either on the battlefield or on the way to it. I highly doubt leaving Shacho here would be fatal, but we should wait before takeoff."

President: "Why, what are you talking about? He's right here with us."

Yo: "Uh, sorry boss, but I gotta agree with Cap and Kupan here. I only see me, our captain, the kid who's gonna cook for us, you, the hot nature lady, and the Super Soldier of Hocotate."

While Louie and Pecha were incredibly shocked by Yo's blatat disrespect, the President simply chuckled and pulled out a space helmet.

President: "Did you ever think I'd have more experience on that planet than everyone but Olimar and Louie?"

Olimar: "Wait, sir, YOU are..."

President: "Yep. Shacho's my middle name. Got it from my grandpa, who was a famous space explorer. he thought it might be good luck down the road."

Pecha: "I remember him, sir. Captain Shacho Deluximus. Captain of the S.S. Revolution. Had 124 successful missions under his belt until dying grusomely defending a mound of treasure from a ship of space pirates. Apparently the Revolution didn't have seatbelts, so he died when the enemy ship flew into his and caused him to crack his skull on the dashboard."

Olimar: "Er... Pecha, that might've been a bit too much information. Anyways, I really don't think the President is the best choice for this."

Then, a message came out over the intercom.

_Ding! The following flights are now one minute to launch: Shuttle 1B to Koppai, Freighters XD-4 through XD-8 to Sector 69, and VIP ship "S.S. Cafe" to undisclosed location. Thank you. Ding!_

Louie: "Well, that's us. Let's get going."

Olimar couldn't believe this. First Louie, now the President was joining the crew? Before he could protest, he was pulled inside by Kupan and the ship took off.

==Well, an eventful Day 0, huh guys?

Nothing much to say, aside from that Pecha, Yo and Kupan are my OCs. Thanks, and please review!


	3. Day 1: Blue Pikmin in the Sunken City

-Pikmin Exploration-

**360 miles aboves PNF-404**

To Olimar, sunrise on the planet of the Pikmin was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. It was pretty much the one moment of peace he ever got when on the planet. With the planet's beautiful oceans reflecting the sunlight like a mirror- it was always the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

And the whole moment was cut short by Yo's snoring.

The geologist was the only person onboard who was still asleep. The President was uploading something onto the S. 's onboard computer, Pecha was checking the various functions inside the spacesuit she was wearing, and Louie was attempting to feed Kupan a plateful of homemade Goolix fritters.

Louie: "Come on, Kupan! I've tasted these, and they're not gross at all! They even help with stomach infections!"

Kupan: "I'm geniunely sorry, Private Louie, but.. I just can't. On top of being made of a giant gelatinous blob, these fried confections are smothered in butter. I doubt that it will help my health at all."

Louie: "CONFECTIONS?! These are the last Goolix fritters I had from my last time being stranded here. Now eat 'em!"

Olimar: "Louie, quit it! We're approaching the landing site, and I need complete and utter silence to focus here."

Olimar looked at the giant holographic monitor. The landing site was located deep within a large swamp, which he had named the Sunken City. Large amounts of the black sludge, or oil, that Yo was looking for was hidden down there. He hoped that the area yielded other secrets, too.

**Day 1: Sunken City**

The sun was shining on the boggy lands of the Sunken City. Light glinted off of the S.S. Cafe's hull as they touched down for a landing. As soon as they landed, the six pilots tumpled out of the ship.

Olimar: "Whew, that was easy. Typically I crash when coming here."

Louie: "Hey, those Koppaites friended me on SpaceBook, and, uh, they told me that they crashed too."

Olimar: "Weird... Good intel, Louie. Now, where are those Pikmin?"

Kupan: "PIKMIN, sir?"

Pecha: "You never got the briefing? Pikmin are small arboreal creatures native to PNF-404. For some reason, they find us Hocotatians trustworthy, and seem to follow our commands."

Olimar: "Correct. Now look for anything red. Normally I find the red variety first when I come here. They have an internal ventilation system that makes them fireproof."

Then, Olimar heard a familiar grunting noise to his left. Turning he saw a group of five Pikmin fighting off some Watery Blowhogs. But they were not Red Pikmin, as was typical by this point, but the gilled Blue Pikmin. Like always, Olimar whistled them and they walked to his side.

Kupan: "Dang! If Hocotatian soldiers worked that well, we wouldn't have lost the Battle of the Sporonian Kingdom..."

Pecha: "Forget the war stories and beat those pig creatures!"

With the waterproof Blue Pikmin on their team, the Watery Blowhogs didn't stand a chance. The Pikmin grabbed the lifeless corpses and dragged them towards a large bulb embedded in the ground. It was an Onion, the veritable Pikmin mothership. As they drew close, it sprang to life, absorbing the carcasses and turning them into small blue seeds.

Louie: "Y'know, I always thought that was ironic how predators are how the species reproduces."

Pulling out the sprouts, they realized that the seeds were baby Blue Pikmin. Amassing an army of 30 using nectar pellets around the landing site, they wondered what to do next.

Then, a synthesized voice appeared over their intercoms.

?: _Kzzzrt! All systems functional. How may I help you.. wait, Captain Olimar? What are you doing on this deathpit again?_

Olimar knew that voice anywhere. "Ship? Is that you?"

N10DO: _Call me my production name, N10DO. And yes, my AI was rebooted after it was reuploaded into this new vessel._

Olimar: "Mr. President, sir, did you have anything to do with this?"

The President tried not to make the infamous trollface. "Well, I kinda liked that old rustbucket, and I thought that rebooting him would help us with our mission. Little less manual labor."

Louie: "Since when did you care about less manual labor?"

N10DO: _Anyway, captain, I propose that we try to find new creatures on the planet not found before. It'll help us get a head start tomorrow._

So the group took their Pikmin and went to collect some new creatures. Among Watery Blowhogs, Yellow Wollywogs, Water Dumples and Wogpoles, there were some brand new animals too. First, there was a small flying pillbug-like creature, which Olimar called a Gyroscopic Rollbug. Then, Pecha slayed a small water-dwelling ameboa, which she dubbed the Cytoglob. Lastly, Kupan found a small cuttlefish-like beast swimming in a puddle beneath a rock.

Kupan: "What the heck is this? Looks harmless."

Unfortunately, the lights on the cuttlefish's back began glowing. It was such an entrancing light show that Kupan barely noticed it gobbling up two of his Pikmin. Snapping out of its control, he killed it and made a net Pikmin profit carrying it back for harvest. He then named it the Mesmerizing Glowfish.

N10DO: _Bzzt! Warning! The light level has decreased significantly! We must return to the atmosphere for the night, before nocturnal predators arrive!_

So the group took all of the Pikmin back into their Onion.

Louie: "I always wondered Olimar- why is it that the Onions don't enter orbit unless we've found them? And why does it seem like time moves faster here? It's like a day only lasts about 17 minutes or so."

Olimar: "You know, I tend not to think about that too much, Louie. Makes my head hurt."

As the day ended, the S.S, Cafe and the Blue Onion blasted off into orbit.

Pecha: "Whew. What a great first day, huh guys? I've never felt so alive."

Olimar: "As my father always said, you never feel more alive than when you're almost dead. Now wake up Yo and tell him what happened."

President: "Uh, Olimar? That might be a bit of a problem." He pointed to Yo's bed, and to Olimar's horror, Yo wasn't there.

N10DO: _Tzzzrk! Alert! Crew member "Yo" has been located on the surface of the planet! He must've fallen out when we arrived here!_

Olimar: "This is horrible! I gotta do something!" He grabbed a parachute from a rack on the wall.

Pecha: "WHAT THE FUDGESICLES ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

Olimar: "I may not have the best time keeping my crew safe, but I am NOT letting soemone die on the first night! I'm coming, Yo!"

And with that, Olimar jumped out the ship's airlock into the nocturnal swamp...

==Notes

Gyroscopic Rollbug

_Armidillidium gyrus_

_Pillbug family_

This enemy looks like a green pillbug with stubby bee-like wings. Using an internal gyroscope, it rolls itself into a ball and knocks over captains and Pikmin, knocking them into hazards.

Cytoglob

_Amphibio minimus_

_Ameboa family_

A small blue unicellular being, like a mini armless Waterwraith. Only living in water, it uses pseudopods to grab Pikmin and eat them.

Mesmerizing Glowfish

_Sepiida mesmeri_

_Cuttlefish family_

This enemy looks like a cuttlefish, with bioluminescent lights on its back. These lights can hypnotise captains and Pikmin, leaving them open to be attacked or eaten

Well, I hope you enjoy Day 1! Please review!


	4. Night 1: Black Pikmin?

-Pikmin Exploration-

**Sunken City**

Olimar rubbed his helmet to try to ease his headache. He'd jumped from his ship to try to rescue a crew member, Yo. For some reason, his parachute didn't work and he plummeted to his ground at 25 mph. At least he'd crashed evreytime he'd come here now- he liked constistency. Then, he heard a voice around a nearby bend.

Yo: "Who da heck's dere? Come closer an' I'll whack ya upside the head!"

No doubt it was Yo. "Yo, you okay?"

Yo: "Cap'n Olimar! Glad it's you. I thought it'd be anutta one a dose little plant things dat were followin' me."

Olimar: "Glad to see you too Yo. Let's contact the oth... wait, WHAT? PIKMIN? AT NIGHT?!"

Yo: "Yeah, but dey didn't look like da ones in your report, Cap'n. All black and with sumthin' on their heads..."

Olimar: "TAKE ME TO THEM. THAT'S AN ORDER."

Olimar followed Yo to a small tree trunk in the middle of the Sunken City. Olimar finally got to see some nocturnal creatures, and he was not at all terrified of them. Small Anode Beetles wandered around the ground, Skeeterskates darted across the murky water searching for food, and a green Wollywog with yellow feet and vivid red eyes clung to a tree next to them. When they arrived at their destination, Olimar's attention was taken up by a jet black Onion. Unlike the blue Onion, though, this one had segmented insectoid legs instead of thin tendrils. There were no Pikmin to be seen, though.

Yo: "Sorry, Cap'n. Dey must've holed up in dat Onion."

Olimar approached the Onion slowly. "No worries, Yo. I know exactly how to do this."

He walked up to the bottom of the Onion. Then a small black seed popped out of it. Plucking it, Olimar found something he'd never thought existed.

A nocturnal Pikmin.

Its skin was jet black, like the Onion, and had standard Pikmin eyes. Instead of having a stem with a leaf on it, the leaf was on the back of its head. Olimar didn't notice this though, as he was too focused on what was on the stem. On top of the black Pikmin's head was a glowing bulb, so bright it lit up everything a few Hocotatian feet around it. Even his suit's light filter had trouble with it.

Olimar: "A... A Black Pikmin..."

Yo: "Yup, and dey glow in da dark too."

Olimar (annoyed): "I'm aware of that, Yo."

They qucikly amassed an army of the new Black Pikmin using black Pellet Posies scattered around the stump near the Onion. The radius of the light field got bigger with every new Pikmin, and by 40, the once-pitch black night was lit up almost entirely. Now they could see all around the new nighttime Sunken City.

And they could also see that Wollywog from before using skin flaps to glide straight at them.

Olimar: "RUN!"

They ran, but the Arboreal Wollywog glided after them faster than they could run. Yo noticed that it seemed to be attracted towards the Black Pikmin's light. Quickly, he chucked a Pikmin onto it, and stopped chasing them to focus on the single Pikmin. While it was distracted, Yo sent the rest of the squad to pummel it to death. Like that, the Arboreal Wollywog was beaten.

Olimar: "Whew. I always hated Wollywogs. Good job, Yo."

Yo: "Thanks, Cap'n."

The rest of the night was spent finding new creatures to build up the Black Pikmin army. First off was a mid-sized arachnid with red feathers on its head.

Olimar: "What sort of arachnid has feathers? And what do they do?"

Just then, it emitted a piercing howl, turned towards them, and spread out its feathers, revealing eye patterns on them. The mere sight of the markings scared the Pikmin and the squad ran off. Olimar and Yo finally got them back together and they managed to kill it, naming it the Spiderspook.

Olimar:"Apparently THAT'S what it does."

Then, there was a large purple flower that sat on a small bridge between two tree stumps. The flower, which Olimar named the Indigo Paraorchid, spat out small streams of poison from its rooted position. They defeated it, but not before having three Pikmin die of suffocation. Lastly, when they came back to the Onion with the Paraorchid's body, a thick green sludge covered it, preventing the Onion from reacting to Olimar or the dead Paraorchid carcass.

Yo: "Wat coulda done dis, Cap'n?"

Olimar: "I don't even know what this stuff is- seems to have high levels of silicon in it."

Just then, a small insect came scurrying out of a plant nearby, and it left a trail of the same silicon-like substance behind it. The insect, which Yo named a Sneaking Silicaflea, was taken out and the coating around the Onion dissolved.

Olimar: "You know, the ship always made nighttime seem so absurdly dangerous. It isn't really that bad."

Yo: "You said it, Cap'n."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared above them. Looking up, Olimar saw it was the S.S. Cafe.

N10DO: _Fzzzzt! Captain Olimar! You have been on the planet's surface for the past eight hours! What is going on?_

Olimar: "Ship, nighttime's as safe as the day here. Yo even found some new Pikmin."

N10DO: _Unacceptable! You may not think you are exhausted, but you are! Get in here!_

Olimar: "So I've been working for over 13 years at Hocotate Freight, and I've been forced to work 8-to-6 every day, five days a week. Yet when I want to work, why are you trying to stop me?"

N10DO: _Er... Does not compute. Now just get in the ship, Captain._

== Well, we have a new Pikmin and some more enemies!

Black Pikmin have large glowing bulbs on their stems instead of leaves/buds/flowers, which are located on the backs of their heads. Whereas most fanon Black Pikmin are designed around darkness and having more power than normal Pikmin, I made them based around light. The bulb emits a radius of light, incredibly useful at night when you can barely see, unless you get the Heat Vision Goggles upgrade. This is not mentioned here, but they also can rescue other types of Pikmin from drowning, burning or other hazards when idle.

Arboreal Wollywog

_Amphicaris arborea_

_Amphituber family_

This wollywog is supposed to resemble a tree frog. It is attracted to light and can glide for longer distances that a typical wollywog.

Spiderspook

_Arachnida phobia_

_Arachnid family_

A pale crimson spider with red feathers around its head. Like a peacock, the feathers have eye patterns, and it can unfurl them to scare away Pikmin.

Indigo Paraorchid

_Orchidaceae parasiticus venemii_

_Orchid family_

This parasitic flower blocks paths until it perishes. It can spray a powerful acid at Pikmin to repel them, and whack captains with their roots if they get too close.

Sneaking Silicaflea

_Siphonaptera silica_

_Flea family_

Now this little bug, with green crystals growing on its back, is ANNOYING. It smothers the Onion with silicon-based sludge, preventing it from reacting to captains or nutrients, then hides somewhere nearby. The sludge will not dissapear until you kill the Silicaflea.

Thanks for reading, and please review! :D


	5. Day 2: Entering the First Cave

-Pikmin Exploration-

**S.S. Cafe**

The crew was gathered around the table of the S.S. Cafe. Olimar had just finished telling them of the Black Pikmin around a plate of Louie's newly developed Cytoglob-and-Chocolate pudding. Most of the crew had no idea what to expect from this, except for Louie.

Louie: "Y'know, when I was stranded in the Wistful Wild, I saw Pikmin during the night. They weren't these new black ones, though; I think they were an indigo kind of color."

Olimar: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Louie: "I was kinda preoccupied- I was starving, defenseless, and oh, mindlinked to a genocidal Titan Dweevil."

President: "Forget the new Pikmin! We can finally get our mitts on some treasure and oil! I say we go back to the Sunken City and head to one of those cave things."

Olimar had forgotten about the intricate cave system underneath the planet's surface. It housed the rare Purple and White Pikmin, on top of being a treasure trove of ancient artifacts. In fact, a cave was where the aforementioned Titan Dweevil nested.

Pecha: "Sir, by no means am I trying to be rude, but why do we need to search for treasure? Hocotate Biological Protection Agency has trillions of pokos to spare."

President: "Because one, I'm the President, and two, only seventy-five percent of that money is my salary. Now we shall GET MONEY!"

**Sunken City**

Once again, the S.S. Cafe landed in the Sunken City with the blue Onion. Apparently the black one would only come out at night. Gathering a group of Blue Pikmin, they set out to find a cave somewhere within the swamp. Along the way, they discovered an old friend, the Caustic Dweevil, which spat acid that wasn't acidic at all- how that protected it Olimar didn't know, but it could drown Pikmin, so it was still dangerous. Yo leading them, the returned to the site of the Indigo Paraorchid, which was guarding the entrance to a cave.

N10DO: _Brzzzt! Ah, I could never forget the smell of one of those deadly underground pockets. My sensors are also picking up large amounts of "oil". Best luck, Captain and crew!_

Olimar: "Well, not much choice but to hop on in."

Entering the cave, they quickly found a large grouping of Caustic Dweevils, Munge Dweevils (which were poisonous), and a new species that emitted sound waves that caused his Pikmin to die from sheer sensory overload, which Olimar dubbed the Audial Dweevil. They found a small colorful cube-shaped item, whcih they called the Rainbow Enigma (Rubik's Cube) on the floor as well.

Pecha: "Captain, how is it possible to have the Pikmin die from excess noise? Aside from the yellow subspecies, they have no ears or other audial sensors to speak of."

Olimar: "Pecha, on this planet, nearly nothing makes sense. Bugs fly on air sacs and bombard prey with explosive rocks. Creatures roam around freely that are capable of generating nerve-shocking electrical bursts. And I found a small disc the size of a plate worth more than the President's annual salary. Not everything can be explained with logic."

Pecha: "Nonsense, Captain. If not everything can be explained with logic, then how do we know it's not some trick?"

Olimar: "BECAUSE I NEARLY DIED OVER 9000 TIMES. FROM A SINGLE CREATURE. AND THAT CREATURE WAS A GOLD SINGLE-CELLED BEING THE SIZE OF THE SHIP CAPABLE OF MANIPULATING ITSELF ON THE SUBATOMIC SCALE AND COULD ACTIVATE THE EMERGENCY SUIT SHUTDOWN."

Pecha: "..."

The next level was filled with more Dweevils, as well as a few Cytoglobs. Also on the floor were a bent up metal object (bent frying pan), named the Obliterated Dining Structure, and a shiny red device that could open and close like a clamshell (a red 3DS) named the Dimensional Screens. Nothing much happened here, except a few Pikmin died.

The second to last level was completely barren, but Olimar's treasure sensor was going wild. He looked around and there was nothing to be seen. Then Louie saw what was on the ceiling. A massive cyan Arachnorb with suction cup-like feet dangled from a pipe on the cave ceiling. Spying the team, it hopped down and began to battle. The spider-like monster moved differently that other Arachnorbs, which typically stomped around in a circle. It detached its suction cups from the ground, flipping its entire body over to move faster than others. This beast, dubbed the Rotating Long Legs, was eventually defeated, and it opened up its abdomen, dropping a large black tablet (an iPhone) before crumbling away.

Yo: "What's dis?"

Kupan: "Somehow, I get the feeling that this tablet was used a lot."

Louie: "Do you think it was used for sacrificial stuff, Kupan?"

Kupan: "I dunno."

So they named the tablet the Sacrificial Slate. There was only one level to go, and it was absolutely filled with oil.

Yo: "Yes! I knew dis would be a good idea!"

Pecha: "But how will we get it all out?"

Just then, the Sacrifical Slate began vibrating. Louie was messing around with what appeared to be a map function.

Louie: "I know! This thing has a primitive satellite-based map, and I can use it to call down the Cafe's oil collecting drone, or FUNNL. There's only one, so we'll need to decide when to have it get the oil or leave it for later."

Exiting the cave, Olimar calling it the Insect Haven, they disembarked for the day.

==FIRST CAVE WOO.

Audial Dweevil

_Mandarachnia sonus_

_Dweevil family_

This apricot colored Dweevil emits a new hazard, sound. This causes most Pikmin to die of sensory overload.

Rotating Long Legs

_Pseudoarachnia newtonicus_

_Arachnorb family_

Based off of the Swaphopper from Super Mario Galaxy 2, this arachnorb flips around constantly to move.

Please review!


	6. Night 2: Concrete Jungle's Orange Pikmin

-Pikmin Exploration-

**Sunken City**

Once night had fallen, the S.S. Cafe returned to the surface. The Blue Onion stayed in orbit around the planet, so it was the rest of the group's first time meeting the Black Pikmin. After shrieks of delight from Louie and deep scientific studies from Pecha, they set off to find more treasure. They eventually found another cave- surrounded by a ton of ultra-dense black rock.

Olimar: "My sensors indicate that this rock is insanely dense. Only some type of explosion could shatter it."

President: "Forget the densy-hooballo-sciency-junk, Olimar! There's an Iridencent Glint Beetle! That means MONEY!"

Sure enough, an Iridencent Glint Beetle skittered past. The small beetle ate rare minerals, but gold was excreted through the shell, making it literally gold-covered. On top of that, the Glint Beetle often ate treasure, and couldn't digest it, so it just sat around in its stomach. In fact, Olimar's treasure sensor was going completely bonkers.

Louie: "GET THAT BEETLE!"

The whole crew began chasing after the beetle. Kupan finally managed to land a direct hit on it, and it puked up a treasure. The treasure was a small reflective disc with a hole in the center. One side of the disc had text that translated to "Google Maps version 3.6". This was dubbed the Mega Mapdisc by the crew.

Kupan: "What is this thing?"

Pecha: "Sensors indicate that this disc contains topographical data of a region of the planet. Mostly the fact that it has 'Maps' written on it. Seriously, Kupan, how did you manage to become a warrior with such a low intellect?"

Kupan: "Well, how did you become a scientist if you're that closed-minded? You refuse to believe that anything on this planet that doesn't follow logic actually exists. That's not scientific thinking!"

Yo: "Shaddap! You guys are both annoying everyone else on da crew! Now, let's get dat disc to da ship!"

**S.S. Cafe**

N10DO: _Fzzzzrt! My computer has verified that there is indeed topographical data on this disc. There may be another type of Pikmin there that we can use to our advantage!_

Louie: "All right, let's do this!"

**Concrete Jungles**

It was still night when the S.S. Cafe landed in the new area. It was a large building made of concrete that had eroded partially over time, and was now teeming with plant and animal life. As such, Olimar named it the Concrete Jungles. Setting off with their Black Pikmin, they quickly encountered an old friend- an Orange Bulborb. While typical Orange Bulborbs were high-strung and slept very lightly, this one seemed to be very tired, even moving slower and more sluggish than a normal Bulborb. When the President threw a Pikmin at it, the Orange Bulborb barely even blinked.

Olimar: "Why is this Orange Bulborb so... lethargic? They're supposed to have adrenaline overload."

President: "Oh well, let's just kill it."

Killing the Orange Bulborb was surprisingly easy, but once it died, a small black worm with orange hooks around its head and a single red eye crawled out of the carcass. The worm quickly squirmed up to the Pikmin and latched onto one, sucking out its life juices.

Yo: "WHAT THE HECK IS DAT?!"

The worm killed four more Pikmin before it was slain, and it was named the Darkmatter Crawlworm. They kept going and found two more creatures that attacked them. The first one was a variety of Snitchbug that was carrying a dead Orange Bulborb. When it noticed the Pikmin, it threw the corpse at them, embedding them in the ground, and picked up a nearby Pellet. This beast was named the Kleptomaniac Snitchbug. The second one was a small ebony beetle that hovered on unseen wings. Like a stag beetle, it had a large horn that it stabbed Pikmin to death with, and after a few casuatlies, they named it the Horned Floatbeetle. They eventually encountered an Orange Onion near a strange Blowhog-shaped rock.

Olimar: "Looks like the ship was right! There are more Pikmin here! Let's see what these do."

Activating the Onion, a single orange seed was ejected from the top. The plucked Pikmin was a matching color, and had a more curved stem than other types. Its skin was also different, being more scaly than the plant-like skin of the others. The biggest change was not of the Pikmin at all, but the Blowhog rock, which had various lines around its body glow in a circuit-like pattern. The rock then ejected a small rock, which glowed orange through its cracks. The Orange Pikmin then picked up the rock.

Louie: "I've seen those rocks before! They blow up when agitated, but apparently these new orange guys don't activate them! They're bomb-proof Pikmin!"

Just then, the sun began to rise and the Pikmin retreated back into the Onion.

Louie: "Ah, come on! We just found them and realized what they did, and they go run back into their Onion! JERKS!"

Kupan: "Louie, we should be heading back to the ship ourselves. It's getting late- or early, as it is."

==Well, new enemies and new Pikmin!

Orange Pikmin have scaly skin and a longer, curvier stem. These slow them down, so they are slower than other Pikmin. The skin does make them explosion-proof, though, and they somehow activate the Bombrock Generators around PNF-404. Due to volatile chemicals in their body, they generate small explosions on death that do not harm Pikmin, but harm enemies and set off other Bombrocks.

Darkmatter Crawlworm

These parasites invade the bodies of random creatures, which gives them different AI, like the lethargic Orange Bulborb here.

Kleptomaniac Snitchbug

This snitchbug grabs carryable objects, throwing them at Pikmin to make an AoE effect of replanting.

Horned Floatbeetle

This beetle flies around, stabbing Pikmin with its horn. It typically flies at a height only reachable by Yellow Pikmin, but can swoop down to attack.

Olimar:


	7. Day 3: Across the Gorge

-Pikmin Exploration-

**Concrete Jungles**

As much as Olimar wanted to open that dense barrier in the Sunken City using the crew's new Orange Pikmin, they needed to wait for the next night to do that. After some voting, the group returned to the Concrete Jungles to explore. However, once the S.S. Cafe enetered the landing spot, there was a high-pitched wail and some smaller yelps, and Louie looked out the window to see what it was.

Louie: "HOLY CRAP! The ship landed right on top of an Orange Bulborb!"

President: "Bad enough we get bugs on the windshield, now we have to deal with running over animals too? At least the Pikmin get breakfast."

Sure enough, the Blue Pikmin helped themselves to the nutrients of the dead Orange Bulborb. The crew set off to find more treasure and creatures with their squad, and quickly found a small green plastic sculpture of a man (Green Army Guy) which they called the Fallen War Hero. They also encountered some old and new creatures. Amongst old memories like the Creeping Crystathimum, Cloaking Burrow-nit (which the Koppaites called Joustmites for some reason, and Olimar just used the name he gave them.), and Whiptounge Bulborb, there were small slug-like beasts dotted everywhere. These three-eyed balls of slime had large scarlet arrow markings on their backs, and where covered in what appeared to be a flaming chemical like the Fiery Bulbax's, but this similarity was disproven when the slug changed the arrow's color to teal and the fire turned into a frigid vapor that froze Pikmin solid. They stayed away from it, as the Blue Pikmin were immune to neither ice nor fire, but they named them Arrowheaded Heatbeasts.

Louie: "Guys, look over there!"

Louie was pointing towards a massive gorge with a large fortified structure on the other side. There was no bridge at all, and around the structure was a pile of dead beasts. Whatever was in there, Olimar's treasure sensor went wild when aimed towards it. They quickly decided that making their own bridge would be the best option. The President went off with a small squad and came back with a ton of sticks, which they used to make a rickety bridge. The Pikmin made it to the other side safely, but the bridge collapsed when the President himself stepped on it.

President: "PLANET?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!"

Pecha: "No sir, just a bit on the rotund side."

President: "I'll have you know, I once stepped on a scale, which went up to 9999, then flickered a little and changed to read infinity, and I only cried for twenty minutes!"

Olimar: "Wait, you weigh INFINITY POUNDS? That's inane!"

Yo: "I did hear a juicy rumor dat da President has a weak orbit around his planet-shaped bod."

After the President threatened to fire Yo for that remark, Kupan took a group of Pikmin and came back with some small red ceramic tiles. The tiles connected to one another, and a much more stable bridge was formed. The team walked across the gorge, and checked out the pile of carcasses near the mysterious structure.

Olimar: "What killed these things? No fang marks, no tenderized areas where Pikmin hit them, no signs of natural death, and they all have a burn mark on them. It's almost like they were killed by..."

Kupan: "Lasers. And I've been in enough wars to know that these marks were made by a Koppaite neuroblaster."

Louie: "What are Koppaites doing here? And with lasers, no less?"

That question was answered as they walked into the structure. Inside lay a large Koppaite colony. The whole place seemed to be devoid of life and activity. There was just an omious noise in the shadows- and the President using his Pikmin to steal some nearby treasure. Everyone promptly glared at him.

President: "What? I'm just taking these off of their cold dead hands."

As the Pikmin carried off the two new treasures, the Numerical God (Texas Insturments calculator) and the Youth Elixir (can of Sprite), the team searched alley after empty alley for any sign of life. They eventually came across a large plaza with a fountain. Within the fountain lay a small data file, which looked compatible with N10DO's systems. Olimar walked up to grab it, when a massive beast burst out of the ground.

The creature was about the size of an Empress Bulblax, and was a large yellow-and-black fuzzy worm. It had two long antennae, four beady red eyes, and six small legs near its head that it used to slowly crawl around. It gobbled up the data file, and then went feral and charged after the crew and their Pikmin. The worm crawled around, gobbling up Pikmin when it got close. Kupan found a small exposed spot on its rear, and easily strafed the monster as it went after the other crew members. After a while, the worm stopped chasing them, as its eyes began glowing light blue and electricity began coursing between the antennae.

Olimar: "Gulp... Kupan! Call them off! Now!"

Kupan called the Blue Pikmin to his side as the worm erupted in a colorful blast of electricity. A few Pikmin were hit by stray bolts, and Olimar prepared for the worst, as all Pikmin but Yellow ones died instantly to electricity. He opened his eyes to find that they weren't even harmed, simply laying paralyzed on the ground. He didn't have time to save them, as the worm just ate them instead.

Olimar: "W-What? Why the... Why did the Pikmin survive?"

Yo: "I ain't complainin'."

Utilizing this simple-yet-effective strategy, the worm (later named the Amperious Electropillar) perished, and spat out the data file and a large red canister that contained a small suit within. The suit was made of a formfitting rubbery material and had lightning bolts on the front. The Pikmin carried back the suit as Olimar plugged the data file into his portable computer.

_Galactic Date: August 25, 20XX_

_Colony attacked by massive onslaught of beasts. Attempted to hold them off, but failed. Beasts are somehow more... organized than previous encounters. Many civilians and soldiers eaten or killed by monsters. Moving survivors to base in swamp tomorrow. This time I'll seal it with the special dense stuff that Alph found. That'll keep them out._

_-Captain Charlie_

Olimar: "Why does that name seem familiar?"

==Well, well, well! Some intrigue!

Arrowheaded Heatbeast

This small slug can switch from ice-coated to flaming hot instantly. Oh, and it gives no real warning when it does this.

Amperious Electropillar

A massive fuzzy caterpillar, this boss can generate the infamous electricity hazard, which is now just a stunning hazard, like Pikmin 3.

Also, while Burrow-nit is used over Joustmite in this series, I ironically prefer Joustmite. This is Olimar's POV, though, so what he says goes.

Please review!


	8. Night 3: The Secret of the Rock

-Pikmin Exploration-

**S.S. Cafe**

Olimar could barely pay any attention to his crew mates right now. Tonight, he would go forth and discover what exactly was under that dense rock. Unfortunately, he really should have been paying attention to the others right about now, as Louie had set the oven on fire attempting to make crunchy chips out of the Amperious Electropillar.

Louie: "I'M SORRY!"

Pecha: "Somebody get some liquid on the fire immediately!"

Yo: "One side! Comin' though with some water!"

The steam resulting from the put-out fire drifted in front of Olimar's helmet and fogged it up. Olimar was understandibly annoyed by this, but he didn't react at all. He just kept waiting for the ship's signal...

N10DO: _Gzzzrt! It is officially nightfall! Suit up for exploration!_

Olimar: "YES! Finally! Come on, guys, let's head to the Sunken City and look under that rock!"

Kupan: "Aye aye, captain!"

**Sunken City**

The whole crew stood in front of the ultra-dense rock formation. They had amassed a larger army of the Orange Pikmin, most of which carried bomb rocks. For some odd reason, they seemed to avoid Louie.

Louie: "Come here, little guy. I need you to set the rock down at that really big boulder."

He attempted to grab the Orange Pikmin, but it ran away from him as fast as it could. It eventually ran face-first into the dense boulder and dropped its bomb rock in confusion. If it wasn't immune to the explosion, it would've been vaporized as the bomb blew apart the boulder. The Pikmin still refused to return to Louie.

Louie: "JERK! Olimar, the Orange Pikmin hate me!"

Olimar didn't listen as the group jumped into the cave entrance they had revealed. As Louie tried to jump in too, he noticed a tunnel next to the cave entrance that looked like it wasn't man-made, on top of being fresh-looking. Louie attempted to check it out, but tripped and fell into the first level of the cave was populated by a few Cytoglobs, as well as a large fleshy sac on the back of a small black manta ray-like thing. This ray fired out bursts of incredibly hot fluids at the Pikmin, which gave it the name of Caldera Ray. The Caldera Ray dropped a small seashell Pecha named the Reinforced Barrier. They also discovered a curved white object with a movable nub attached to a string (a Nunchuk) they named the Weaponized Fun Tool.

Level number two was completely empty. The only thing on the floor was a tiny red cube with four nubs on one side (a LEGO brick). But when Olimar tried to have his Pikmin grab it, something burst out of the ground. It was a large tealish beetle with a horn that twisted into a drill. Apparently, the beetle could rev the horn into a spinning drill, not only enabling it to stab Pikmin, but also letting it travel underground freely. This beetle, later named the Subterranean Drillbug. They grabbed the cube, naming it the Sturdy Structure.

The third level had the amount of mysteriousness Olimar was hoping for from the get-go. It contained another Koppaite colony, though this one was much more beat-up and shoddy than the abandoned one.

President: "Well, then. It seems the Koppaites fled to here. I wonder where they all went?"

The President's question was answered quickly, as what seemed to be a whistle could be heard in the distance. Before anyone could react, Louie had a Pikmin thrown in his face.

Louie: "I'LL KILL YOU! STUPID ORANGE PIKMIN!"

Kupan: "Uh, Louie? That... Pikmin isn't orange."

The Pikmin was, in fact, dark green. Like the Orange Pikmin, it had a longer stem, but instead of one leaf, it had three, much larger leaves. Its eyes also seemed to be larger and differently-colored, like the White Pikmin.

Olimar: "As happy as I am we found a new species, I'm more concerned about who... or what... threw it."

?: "DIE! YOU'VE ALREADY TAKEN MY COMRADES, BUT YOU WONT TAKE ME!"

Like that, a swarm of fifty of the Green Pikmin attacked them. Olimar noticed that in the dim light, the stems of the Green Pikmin camoflaged them so as to make them almost invisible. The group fought off as many of the Pikmin as they could, when a Hocotatian-sized figure stood up on a nearby rock. It was a Koppaite, apparently female. She had pink hair and red glasses, and wore a dress-like spacesuit. Olimar instantly recognized her.

Olimar: "Aren't you... Brittany?"

The Koppaite stopped the Pikmin assault. "Is that Captain Olimar? I can't beleive it!"

Louie: "Hey, I remember you!"

Apparently Brittany remembered Louie too, as she whistled and all of the Pikmin swarmed him. As Louie was beat senselss by the tiny green warriors, Brittany began talking with the crew.

Olimar: "I knew those names on that data file were familiar! What are you doing here?"

Brittany: "Well, the head honchos back on Koppai wanted us to get even more fruit, so we decided to set up a colony here on PNF-404. It... didn't go very well."

President: "What do you mean?"

Brittany: "The monsters on this world are typically just that- nonsentient carnivores. Well, our colony was attacked by a horde of beasts, but they weren't just big stupid lugs now. They were organized, in battalions. Some animals even wielded crude weapons. The scientists and civilians we brought along to help were almost all killed. Alph made a hiding place for us here, but even then we were attacked. Both Alphie and Captain Charlie were taken."

Kupan: "Wait, hold up. Why were your crew members taken hostage as opposed to killed?"

Brittany: "Because one of the monsters seems to only want the captains. It didn't harm a single Pikmin."

Olimar was almost afraid to ask. "Which one was it?"

Brittany: "The one that gave Alph nightmares for days. The most intelligent and powerful being on this planet. The Plasm Wraith."

== XD Bet you never saw THAT one coming!

Anyway, Green Pikmin. They are night Pikmin, and have really long stems with extra leaves. These camoflage them, so enemies wont notice them until you throw them onto it, at which point they'll know they're there. These leaves also serve to help the Green Pikmin go farther (not higher) when thrown.

Caldera Ray

This thing flops around and shoots flaming liquid at Pikmin, burning them.

Subterranean Drillbug

Not only can this big lug stab Pikmin via its horn, it also uses the horn as a rotating drill to tunnel around. This is considered a mini-boss.

Please review, or the Plasm Wraith will stalk you in your sleep!


End file.
